


Actions

by weirdlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Dark Harry, Eating Disorders, Light BDSM, Multi, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt, twink! Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlarry/pseuds/weirdlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry, Stop it! I'm married!" Louis said with some anger in his voice.</p><p>"Oh Louis. That whore doesn't love you I do," Harry squinting his eye getting a bit more.. Dark.</p><p> </p><p>________________________<br/>Louis Tomlinson a bisexual twink, married to a straight white girl.</p><p>Harry Styles mad with Louis marring the young lady. </p><p>Harry tries everything to get Louis to have sex with him, everything. </p><p>But Louis is being faithful to his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Louis the older twink shakes his head a tad bit annoyed, "Harry I'm married go the hell away!"

He raises a brow and smirks, "No Louis I don't have to." Harry grabbing Louis' bum tighter than before, making him blush.

Harry mischievously giggles, "Oh Louis. You are so easy to please." He says making his smirk more noticeable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was all pre-written so I know it is pretty crappy so don't mind me lmao

"Hey Louis," Louis' wife Paisley calls from the distance. Making him follow the voice,"Yes love. What is it?" He looks her deep in the eyes and smiles, "Harry, my childhood friend is coming to meet us," Her voice gets stern, "And don't you dare touch any of the cooking!" He looks at her with a offended look.

"I would never do such! I will not touch.. Yeah, Promise."

Louis walks away upstairs, into their room giggling. Staring out the window he saw random cars until five thirty. Staring out the window Louis stood up a bit, it didn't make much difference because Louis was truly is small.

A white Mercedes pulled up. It was a nice care to Louis just not really his style. Louis styles was more a cute pastel.

Sooner than later Louis saw a tall man with a black suit, and long hazel like hair. He was kind of cute in Louis opinion, but he was married! And he had to be very faithful...

Sadly though Paisley and Harry were dressed formal, all Louis has was his pastel pink jumper and a bow on, the jumper was basically like a dress. It was to his knees just how he liked them.

As Louis noticed the strange man walk to the door Louis zoomed down the stairs missing the last one.

**_Knock ..._ **   
**_Knock knock..._ **

"Louis get the door please sweetie," she says away from the kitchen. Of course he obeys his wife and answers, "Hi," Louis says with some enthusiasm smiling like an idiot. "Erm.. I think I have the wrong house... Do you know where the Tomlinson Residents is?" The taller man says with confusion

Louis' face dropped about to go into hysterics, "This is the.. The Tomlinson household."

"Oh," the taller in said smirking, "You're cute."

Louis eyes narrow towards the much taller man, "I'm not cute! I'm Louis! And I'm Paisleys husband!"

"Okay, but you're sexy in that outfit to me," The taller man winks trying to seduce the shorter man.

Louis rolls his eyes and quickly turned around to Paisley who just came and didn't catch any of it. She grins and brings Harry into a tight embrace. Doing he same too Louis. Which made Louis feel very uncomfortable

Their dinner was uneventful but awkward for Louis because he kept on getting stared from Harry.

"Oh Louis! Harry and I have news, you tell him Harry," Harry smirked at him and Louis kept on getting horrible thoughts in his head. "Well Louis," He smirks giving me a look, "I'm living here for three year."

Louis jaw dropped, he couldn't tell if he was pissed or what. "Oh yeah and I'm pregnant Boobear!" Harry scoffed when Paisley said 'pregnant.'

Louis was double whammed with all that was happening so Louis just simply ran upstairs and into their room.

A few minutes later Louis heard a knock at his door, of course Harry cam in and ignore everything. "Sorry Louis but, I love you and you're going to be my next victim." Harry walks over to a shuddering Louis on his bed.

He forcefully turns Louis around and kisses him.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Weeks later, Louis didn't come out of his room. The house was big. So basically there was about six rooms.  
The house was actually specially made. The house use to be Louis grandparents.

But Harry on the other hand tried to be as nice as can be. He helped Paisley and such. He tried to get Louis out, but Louis was actually scared of Harry. The only time they actually could get Louis out of his room was when dinner was made. But other than that no.

_____________________

It was about four o'clock in the morning.  
Louis was still awake... And very hungry. Luckily for him there was still chicken left over from the other night.  
So, He ran downstairs and heated it.

But... Harry was still up. He was up drinking. Now he didn't like to list himself as an 'alcoholic.' But he was. Harry sadly was worse when he drank. He truly couldn't hold his alcohol.

As the taller man heard someone in the kitchen, he walked over to the kitchen. Noticing it was Louis.  
Harry smirked, "Oh hey honey." He winked. Louis just sighed and threw the chicken down on the plate and wiped his face.

"What the fuck do you want?" Louis questioned as Harry got closer. He corned him into the kitchen and put the shorter man on the counter.

"I want your body," the taller man smirked as he started to make out with the shorter man. Louis didn't like what was happening so, he kicked Harry off of him and ran to the bathroom.

When he finally got there. Louis locked the door and sighed. "He's such a dick. Why can't he leave?" He muttered.

________________

When Louis knew the coast was clear he ran to his room and locked the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so most of these chapter are going to be short. BUT THANKS FOR READING  
> OH AND BTW
> 
> lmao I'm going to do selfless self-promo really quick
> 
> plZ gO FOLLOW MY IG IT IS CALLED
> 
> _weird_larry_
> 
> THANKS YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL


	4. Chapter 4

The week was mainly normal. It was also well maintained. Only because Louis told Paisley what has been happening.

Sadly, she doesn't believe him. She frankly has known Harry much longer. And he would never do such thing, right?  
But she trusted him.

So she was around whenever Harry was around. And she kind of got sick of babysitting him. So, he ignored them.

Harry was being nice... For the most part.  
Up until sometime today..

"Oh hey love. Or should I say, fatass." Louis was hurt. He was truly hurt by that remark. But he didn't care,"Okay, at least I'm not some ugly frog looking player!"

That made Louis feel good what he said. Harry gasped, a bit of hurt in his eyes.

_______________  
Later that night when Louis was in the bathroom he purged himself. It's not like he cared. He cared too much.  
  


****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically that is how most chapters are.... short. But um if you want to give me feed back or if you like it don't be afraid to say so! Love you all and hope you are all having a wonderful time!


	5. Chapter 5

Paisley was one month and two weeks into her pregnancy. Louis was happy that he was finally going to have a child. But still a bit concerned. I mean they were young. 

And he didn't want to get into a divorce.

_________________

Later that night Paisley was working her late shift at the hospital. While Louis was home.  
Yes, he was home alone. So he didn't really mind. 

All he did was watch television, and sit and drink. Which was alright. 

I mean Louis wasn't the type of person that would get drunk. I mean he'd always get a buzz going, but never got drunk. 

Drunk Louis, was basically a "whore." When he was a teenager he would always steal his parents alcohol. And drink until he was drunk.  
He would also go out to parties a lot. 

Now, lets just say this. He lost his virginity at the age of fifteenth. 

And since Louis was home alone tonight, he could relax.

__________________

It was now twelve o'clock. Harry was home. When he busted into the door, he had bruises and cuts.  
Now let's just say when Harry got into that fight, it sobered him up, a lot.

He wasn't much of a fighter so that really scared him. He knew he acted like a badass, and it got him into a lot of trouble.  
But he never expected he'd get into a fight.

As he walked inside looking around the empty house. He couldn't find a single soul. As Harry was holding his face looking around the living room he found a sleeping Louis. He just lightly smiled and woke Louis up.

When Louis woke up, he frowned, "Are you alright Henry?" He said tipsily. Harry just lightly chuckled and nodded his head.

"I'm alright," the taller man lied. He wasn't okay. Would you be alright if you just got in a fight?

"No you're not. You have cuts and bruises everywhere," The shorter man picked up one of Harry's hand. Which made him whence in pain, " Here, I have a first aid kit."

Louis ran to the bathroom and got it.

As he put the bandages and iodine on Harry. He felt bad and realized how hot and cute Harry looked. I mean Louis was pretty drunk and pretty horny too.  
I mean that's what happens when he drinks.

"Thank you," Harry just lightly smiled. As he got up, Louis got on his knees and smirked, he went straight for Harry's pants and started to unbuckle them.

"Um, Louis what are you doing, you're drunk.." The taller man picked the shorter one up, "I'm tired Horton! Take me to bed!" Harry just sighed as he took Louis to his room.

The rest of the night they snuggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This chapter more fluff than I think anyone really expected. But I dunno, I got this idea from a karukara fanart well I don't really know how to spell the artist name but I think you all know who it is I mean they are really good also lol anywho  
> Hope you liked this chapter  
> and stay fluffy my friends C;


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when Louis woke up, he silently freaked out. There he was. Harry, Harry Styles. Sound asleep.

He was beautiful in the morning. But Louis was scared, he knew he was drunk last night. So Louis wasn't sure what had happened. I mean both of their clothes were on, but still.

Louis just stayed there... In Harry's warm arms for awhile. 

______________

Harry woke up, Louis wasn't there. So he checked Louis' and Paisley's room. She was there but sound asleep. She worked late shifts now. But in a few months that'll change, I mean she was pregnant. So that was going to change things.   
Harry didn't see Louis in any of the rooms. So, he looked downstairs.

There he was downstairs, cooking breakfast. Louis had made eggs, waffles, and toast. 

"Hey Louis what's cooking?" Harry smirked as he picked up a piece of toast and ate it. Louis' expression changed. It wasn't like his normal one when he saw him, it was more of a calm cheesy blush.  
"Nothing," he stuttered looking away.

Which made the taller man chuckle, "You know," Harry finished his toast, "You're really cute."

That made Louis blush even more. He just stopped what he was doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cute and fluffy hope ya like


	7. Chapter 7

Paisley; Two Months 

Louis week was really busy he worked for a fashion blog. This week was burning what celebrities wore.

Everyone was out this week so it was hard for Louis to do anything. Everyone at his job called off.. Which was quite bothersome for him.  
Luckily for him, today was his off day.

All he wanted to do was lay on the couch and drink. I mean Louis wasn't a big drinker, but when he has a busy week he likes to do that.

"Louis," Paisley called out. He got up and went to her need. "Boobear, can you and Harry go out and get me my cream?" Louis just nodded. He was actually quite confused on why Harry had to come. But he didn't mind. 

He ran up the stairs and knocked on Harry's door,"Come in!" Harry yelled from the inside.

"Oh, hey Lou!" He cheekily smiled, Louis thought that was super adorable, so he blushed. With Harry noticing he smirked,"Um... Paisley wanted you to come to the store with me... I'm not honestly sure why.. But yeah."  
The taller man just nodded," I mean you don't have to come if you want-" the smaller man got cut off by the wavy haired man. 

"No Lou. I'd love to come!"

So Harry went with him.

_________________

When they both got into the store everyone was looking at them. I mean, they could of been friend or something. But by the looks of it, they looked like boyfriends.  
Louis just looked around feeling embarrassed,"Don't worry about them, they're all old and crippled," Harry stated that in the most monotone voice.

The feathered haired boy just chuckled at the remark,"But anyways. What did she want?" Louis was staring up at signs trying to find the aisle. "Stretch mark cream," Louis sighed and told Harry, the taller man looks up and around.

"It's in aisle three," he grinned and ran there.

When they got it, Harry payed for it.

_____________

"So, would you like to go to the bar?" 

"Um, sure Harry. As long as your paying." He just smiled as they pulled into the parking lot of the popular bar.

When they got into the bar they ordered, mini beers, fireball, vodka with Pepsi and a lot of other types of drinks. Harry didn't drink them as fast as Louis did.   
But he has a nice little buzz, now Louis was pretty drunk. He couldn't hold his alcohol.  
He was bad at it.

"Don't you hate it when some witch like lady's is staring at you Horton?" He giggled and looked at the lady that was walking towards them."Um hi," she had a light blush on her face,"I'm Taylor, and you might you be?" Her question was obviously retorted to Louis.

He smirked,"I'm married and he's Horton the single man." Louis put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry took it off.  
Eleanor just made face, it was very obvious to Harry it didn't matter which guy it was to her. She just wanted the dick tonight.  
"But it wouldn't matter I'm gay," he smirked. 

She made the most disgusting face,"Well fine! I don't need any ugly female looking guy!" Taylor ran away, all Harry did was laugh.

_______________

"God you're really fucking gay," the shorter man just states out of the blue. Harry get pissed off,"Yeah I know I'm fucking gay, at least I'm not some fake ass blogger who dresses up like a girl. I mean you pretend to be straight when you're obviously gay. You're a fat joke and are ugly as fucking hell without your transsexual ass make-up." 

The boy with the feather like hair just widened his eyes. He started to cry.   
When the car went to a stop, he jumped out of car and ran. He ran away from Harry and all of his drama.

All of this drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 644  
> But Ye THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT FUN AND HARD TO EDIT LMAO 
> 
> BUT DISCLAIMER 
> 
> Here at _weird_larry_ we do not hate Taylor Swift... In the original chapter Brandy fucked up... It was actually Eleanor but then later on you'll learn something about her I think the natural idea of this was that both Louis and Eleanor were drunk and they didn't recognize eachother but anywhore I think later on I'll do a chapter where Harold runs into Taylor again or something like that I'm not sure   
> Well bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS IM GOING TO GIVE YOU A BIT OF A WARNING HERE!!!
> 
> THERE IS SOME SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! SO YEAH I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE!

Paisley; Three Months

Louis again hadn't been doing much but feeling bad about himself... He couldn't stop thinking about what Harry said that night.

Since then one of his arms had been filled with cuts. He actually went out shopping to! Since Harry said Louis "Dressed like a girl," he wanted to be more... manly I guess.

He wore skinny jeans, vans, a muscle tank and a red beanie. I mean he only wore jumpers because it hide almost all of his tattoos.  
Paisley didn't like them, I mean she only had one, and it was her zodiac sign.

But since Louis didn't mind what he was wearing and since no one was home, he decided to go down to the driveway and do some footie tricks.

He did it an hour later, Harry pulled into the driveway. "What the bloody fuck are you wearing?" He asks with much annoyance. I mean it was awkward. Louis was showing all his tattoos and everything. That look, was something Harry knew Louis would never wear,"The hell does it look like I'm wearing? Some lingerie? I'm wearing clothes use your brain." I mean, they were both annoyed so it was awkward.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock, but what the hell did you do with your other outfits?" Harry loved how Louis used to dress. So it kind of surprised him how many tattoos and whatever he had.  
"I changed my wardrobe what of it," Louis' attitude changed he acted more of a badass than a sweetheart.

I mean you give what you get,"Yeah, what's with all the tats?" Harry asked getting close about to touch Louis' arm, but he snatched it away. I mean, him acting like a douche wasn't normal at all.

The smaller man sighed and looked the taller one right in the eyes,"I got them when I was younger, okay? Now if you don't mind me I'm going inside."

Harry just nodded as he followed him inside.

 

__________________  
Later that night Louis was just acting strange. He wouldn't listen or anything.  
When he came downstairs, Harry was just sitting. Staring at the wall in the dark. So the smaller went over to the much taller one,"Are you alright..?"

Harry shaking his head sniffling,"No I feel bad.. What I said to you... I don't like how you look and act now.. I miss the old you.. I was only drunk! I-" He got cut off by a pair of lips on his. When they stopped The man with the wavey hair couldn't help but to kiss back.

After that it got into a full hot make out. Louis trailed down to Harry's neck, suck the skin and whatever, leaving freshly new love bites on him.  
He touched him,"Lou I think Paisley is coming downstairs, please stop." Louis sat up on Harry and before she came down he gave him one last kiss and ran to the bathroom.

When Louis came out, the both of them were gone. He knew where Harry was and Paisley left for work. So he knew now at six o'clock was a good time.   
To do what he wanted.

He ran upstairs and jumped on Harry who was currently doing something on the phone. "Hey what was that for,?" The feathered haired boy giggled,"Can we...Do it Harry?" Harry just nods smiling.

__________________

Some loud moans coming from both of the boys,"Please... Go faster Harry,"  
So he did thrusting into the boy faster before...

 

After that, they just.. Well did it.   
When they were done they cuddled the rest of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter? Yep. It kind of sort of has something to do with the plot... So just putting that out there. This was also meant as a filler so I dunno, but anywhore! 
> 
> Please vote and share and comment and hmm...
> 
> I guess what do YOU think is going to happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that's how much I'm giving you guys so far but look out for the next chapter you guys!!
> 
> Oh and I'm going to be completely honest with you guys I came up with this while I was washing my 8 month old cousin in the bath... yeah..
> 
> Well hope you enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW!!!
> 
> I originally WROTE THIS ON WATTPAD THIS IS MY STORY IF YOU SEE ACTIONS ON WATTAPD WITH MY USER   
> YES THAT IS ME


End file.
